The case of the missing Toon.............
This is a finished fanfiction written by Man for the job. Chapter 1 Bonkers was relaxing in his Toon estate. Nothing was happening outside, nothing. Suddenly: RING RING RING RING RING RING Bonkers answered the phone. "Hello Bonkers here" "Bonkers! You have to get to Toontown Central in my office! Please its a matter of.. um... life and death!" cried Flippy. "On my way Flippy!" * "Are you serious?!" asked Bonkers "Yes, I dont think it should be made public so i decided to ask for your help." said Flippy. " Is he ok?" "We don't know where he is or what he's doing but we want you to find him." Bonkers was shocked with the task given to him. He had to find a missing, inportant Toon. He was called: Professor Whitebeard,the only Toon who could prevent the Silly Meter from exploading! "But why do you want to find him Flippy?" questioned Bonkers. "You know the Silly Meter is out for repairs? Well its because its filled with Cog matter. It is the opposite of funny that the Silly Meter feeds on,and the Professor is the only one who can fix it." stated Flippy. "I see... Why do you want me to do this Flippy? Shouldn't the Toon Restince take care of it?" "They are currently busy with the Toon Troop and they cannot be interupted. So im choosing you, I know you can do this Bonkers. Start out by going up to Lil Oldman in The Brrrgh, he will tell you what to do." "Got it! Bye Flippy!" waved Bonkers as he exited Toon Hall. "Good luck Bonkers! Be carefull!" shouted Flippy. Chapter 2 "Mr Oldman! Mr Oldman!" called Bonkers. " Its me Bonkers!" "Bonkers?" wondered Lil Oldman. " Ah, yes Bonkers! Flippy said you'd be coming!" "Yes, he said you would tell me how to find Mr Whitebeard." said Bonkers. "Well, first of all have you got Gags?" "Yes" "SOS Toons?" "Yes" "Your book?" "Yes......." "Sorry am I boring you Bonkers?" asked Lil. "No, not at all sir!" lied Bonkers. "Good, well open your book and turn to the map page." Bonkers opened the shickter book and turned to the map page. "Ok.. Got it!" "At the CEO club house there is a portal there that should take you to a volcano and......." "WAIT! A Volcano?!" gasped Bonkers. "Yes, and then deep inside you will see some cages. He must be there." "Ok but how do you know he will be there." "I just got it from the resitence. Like Flippy said they cannot be interupted so he told you to come to me." "Ok, I think I get it! But how do i get him out?" questioned Bonkers. Lil shruged his shoulders. "I think I have it. But where is the portal?" "It should be near the entrance to the clubhouse. Good luck Bonkers! Ill teleport you there right now!" "WOW, Thanks Mr Oldman!" "Think nothing of it!" smiled Lil. WOWN WOOW WOON WALOW Chapter 3 Bonkers landed on the ground with a bang. Usually when Toons teleported they went through a hole and come through the ground not fall out of the sky! "Ow......" cried Bonkers, dusting himself off. Here he was, The Bossbot HQ Clubhouse enterance. Bonkers went over to investigate the area around him. Without noticing it he stood on a dark patch of brown. Suddenly a wonderous sight met his eyes. A Portal. A very big portal. A host of colours sped out from the hole, blue,red,yellow and lots more! "Is this it? The portal to the volcano?" wondered Bonkers. For a minute he hesitated but then he decided to jump in. WISH LOOM WISH LOOM EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE POW! "Ughh, dizzy......." mumbled Bonkers. Bonkers looked around. He was there, at the volcano. Bonkers looked above. It was very alarming. Rock was spewing out in all directions and nothing could stop it. But at the bottom of the volcano there was an opening. Bonkers felt drawn to it and he decided to enter. Chapter 4 Bonkers was wandering around the inside of the volcano. It was very well constructed, apart from a few temors it was fine! Where would a cell be? Thought Bonkers. A-ha! A prison cell! Thought Bonkers. His instincts told him to go forwards. So Bonkers went forwards. THUMP THMP THUMP. Footsteps! But from who? "TOON DETECTED! TOON DETECTED!" boomed a voice. "Who could that be?!" said Bonkers silently. Then he appeared, towering over Bonkers. "Who...who are you?" cried Bonkers. "I am Bugsan, the keeper of Toons and the bringer of war!" introduced Bugsan. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" "Im Bonkers... a Toon sent by Flippy to rescue Prof. Whitebeard." "Ha! Whitebeard. He is hidden deep where your going to be taken. To the cells!" * Bonkers was took to a dark room. He was blindfolded on the way so if he escaped he couldn't find his way out. "Hello? Prof Whitebeard? Im Bonkers, here to rescue you! Are you there?" "Forget trying to call out. He is gaged so he can't speak!" laughed Bugsan. Bonkers's blindfold was took off. He found himself not placed in a cage, but placed chained onto the floor. "Why did you kidnap the Professor?" asked Bonkers. "I keep Toons for fun. My Boss,The Impericog, demands that i do. Plus he knows vital info and now the distruction of Toontown shall begin! I have heard lots about you Bonkers, but i have never seen you before, now i know you i know no one can stop me!" "No! I wont let you!" struggled Bonkers. "MMM..MMM..." said Prof Whitebeard through a cloth tied to his mouth. "Dont worry! Ill rescue you!" "Ha! Your tied to the floor! What can you do?" "You dont know me!" stated Bonkers. "Oh yes i do.......... I know all about you your........." While Bugsan was speaking, Bonkers was trying to move his legs close enough so he could knock Bugsan down onto the floor and reach the key. It worked. BANG! CRASH! "Ahh........ uggh...."mumbled Bugsan. Bonkers struggled to reach the key. Bugsan tried to stop him but he failed. Bonkers freed himself and ran over to the cage where Whitebeard was held. He unlocked it and untied his cloth. "Phew. Thank you young Toon! No time for introductions! We must get out of here!" said the Professor. "But how?" asked Bonkers. "These controls! We must enter the right co-ordinates to Toon Hall. I asuem im needed, correct?" "Yes. You are. But how do we travel?"" "A Toon teleports to another Toon or playground through a hole, yes? Well I could teleport the two of us into a building. Such as Toon Hall." "WOW, that is clever!" The Professor entered the co-ordinates into the machine. He entered how many Toons were travelling and then he started to press a few random buttons." "Are you sure this will work?" asked Bonkers. Of course deep down Bonkers knew it would work. Prof Whitebeard was very clever. "Yes. Im sure! He's waking up, we must press on!"said Whitebeard. Bonkers nodded. BEEP BOP BOP BEEP. "Wait! You shall not leave my pressence!" ordered Bugsan. "We only have one thing to say to you!" answered Bonkers. "............................... BYE!" waved Bonkers and Prof Whitebeard. BEEP BOOP BEEP WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ZEEEE. BAM! Chapter 5 "OW!" wailed Bonkers and the Professor. "Bonkers! And the Professor! Its great to see you both again!" "You too!" said Bonkers. "Flippy! My old friend! How have you been?"asked Whitebeard. "Fine thanks! We heard you had been captured." "Yes, Ill tell you later. This bunny has saved me! He did something I could never do!" "Yes, thank you Bonkers, you have rescued one of the greatest Toons ever." "No problemo!" smiled Bonkers. "Mr Whitebeard, can you fix the silly meter for us please? It's Cog matter." asked Flippy. "Why of course! Ill go do it right now. Ill see you later Bonkers and Flippy!" "Bye!" waved Bonkers and Flippy. "Thank you so much Bonkers. You dont know how greatfull I am!" "No problem Flippy! I'd better be off home now. Im planning on decorating my Toon house." "Before you go take this." said Flippy. Bonkers was handed the golden Toon statue. A high honour for a Toon. "WOW THANK YOU FLIPPY! Ill place this on my desk at my Toon estate." thanked Bonkers. "See Ya Bonkers!" "See you Flippy!" THE END. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by Man for the job